one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario VS Gluttony
Wario VS Gluttony is the 7th episode of the 4th season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Wario from the Mario series and Gluttony from Fullmetal Alchemist. Description They may be fat, but it doesn't stop them from whipping some ass! Who's power will outweigh the other's? Battle Random city, 1:00 PM Wario walked down the street, when he saw Gluttony wrecking havoc. The burning cars and fleeing people told him that this meant trouble. Gluttony turned to Wario, and said two words. "Your turn!" FIGHT! 60 Wario sent his fist into Gluttony’s face like a meteor, but the Homunculus withstood the hit and kicked Wario into a truck, denting the steel trailer. Gluttony barreled towards Mario’s rival, shoulder tackling him through the truck and a brick wall. Not letting his foe dominate the fight, Wario jumped to his feet and punched Gluttony multiple times, then axe-handled him down. 50 Wario got on his Wario Bike and drove towards Gluttony. Before the wheel could run him over, Gluttony countered by grabbing the bike’s front wheel. He threw it into a building, which caused the bike to break apart. The bike’s driver ate up the pieces of his ride, saving them for a later attack. However, his devouring of the bike opened him up to a mighty blow from Gluttony, which was paired with an elbow drop. 30 Wario growled and got up again, but Gluttony grabbed him and tossed him through a street lamp. Wario ate the two pieces of the lamp and sprinted at Gluttony, using his smaller size to his advantage- the larger Gluttony slammed one fist down, forming a small crater, but Wario had dodged. He continued this strategy of dodging, irritating Gluttony. “QUIT DODGING!” yelled the Homunculus. He tossed a large concrete slab at Wario, but that was eaten too. 20 A laugh was let out by Wario, but this laugh was interrupted rudely by a punch throwing Wario across the street. Gluttony rolled at Wario and jumped, trying to crush him under his body, but Wario threw his opponent down, using a rare display of finesse to take down Gluttony. Gluttony got back up and uppercutted Wario, then grabbed him and shook him like a smoothie. Wario broke free and leaped backwards. 10 A glow came from Wario, and faded, revealing the man who was now wearing a purple superhero costume: Wario-Man had shown up to fight. Gluttony roared and grabbed 2 cars with one hand each, tossing them at the superhero, but Wario-Man ate both cars and approached Gluttony. He staggered the Homunculus with a mighty blow, then stunned him with his horrible breath, the stench of rotting garlic throwing Gluttony off balance. Then, to finish the fight, Wario-Man pointed his butt at Gluttony’s body, and let it rip. The fart sent Gluttony flying far away, until he was a twinkle in the sky. Wario laughed heartily, and hailed a cab to leave the place. ' KO! This melee’s winner is…..Wario!' Category:ShadowKaras Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees